Al ritmo de tu silencio
by Sweenellie Lovett
Summary: 5 canciones, una pareja Puse el aleatorio y me deje llevar, es completamente Sweenett Lean por favor (:


**Puse el aleatorio y me deje llevar por las primeras 5 canciones que me aparecieron. **

**Creo que fueron las correctas, porque lloré mientras escribia... Espero que les guste, todos los comentarios son bien recibidos (:**

**AL RITMO DE TU SILENCIO**

**1. TAKING OVER ME - EVANESCENCE**

(Cuando el volvió: por Lovett)

Durante 15 años espere solamente una cosa y después de todo este tiempo estaba ahí frente a mis ojos, entrando por la puerta que observo su pasado, el hombre a quien me entregue con devoción.

El no me recuerda, pero yo lo he tenido presente en cada pensamiento.

Después de todo uno no puede elegir lo que estará en sus sueños y el ha estado conmigo cada noche desde su partida. Tiene el control sobre mi.

Jamás olvidare, porque el es mi fuerza, mi todo.

Alguna vez, hace mucho, me amo... pero fue hace tanto tiempo... antes de Lucy, antes de la desgracia yo tenia el tacto de sus manos solo para mi y sus ojos me dedicaban su brillo.

Me mire al espejo durante 15 años y lo único que podía ver era a el.

El tiene el control sobre mi y ahora que ha regresado simplemente no puedo hacer mas que ayudarle.

Lo necesito para espirar, para vivir... Prometí que haría cualquier cosa por encontrarlo y asegurarme de que estaba bien, pero el ha vuelto solo a mi puerta, sin necesidad de que yo le buscara.

"Si amas algo déjalo ir" Lo deje irse con Lucy... "Si regresa es tuyo..." y ahora el ha vuelto a casa.

**2. DIE WITH YOU - BLUTENGEL**

(De Sweeney, para Lovett)

Has hecho todo por mi, me has protegido de las sombras.

Detuviste mi caída, pero me mentiste.

Lucy estaba viva.

Tu alejabas mis pesadillas y sanaste mis heridas.

Secaste mis lágrimas y siempre has estado aquí. Mi mascota

Por eso, esta noche decido morir por ti, para ya no lastimarte más, porque solo logro llevar dolor a tu alma y tu no lo mereces.

Yo no supe olvidar el dolor y ahora esta navaja deberá dejar que mi sangre envenenada se derrame en tu nombre.

Intenté olvidarte, trate de amarte, pero solo te lastime una y otra vez con mi venganza...

Me mentiste y yo trate de perdonarte, pero temo a tocarte porque se que te lastimo con solo mirarte y cada noche escucho como empapas tu almohada, como tus ojos derraman lágrimas por mi... y no las merezco Eleanor, ni yo, ni nada ni nadie meremos tus lágrimas.

Haces todo por protegerme, por sostenerme, evitas que mi mundo se derrumbe, me das sanación y siempre estas ahí cuando yo te llamo, pero mi corazón esta envenenado y moriré por ti las veces que sea necesario.

Me mentiste y el dolor no se va, pero esta noche, solo quiero que sepas que intente olvidarte, intente amarte pero solo logro lastimarte.

Me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que estabas ahí, de que todo el tiempo fuiste tu lo que me mantenía con vida.

Temo a tocarte y deseo que estés conmigo, pero no puedo ser tan egoísta de seguirte causando daño de esta manera...

Ojala pudiera morir junto a ti, quiero morir contigo... en tus brazos, pero no...

**BAILARINA DE PAPEL - MAQUIAVELIA**

****(Anécdota decembrina)

Una noche de invierno Eleanor se puso a tocar su viejo piano en compañía de Toby. Llevaba un hermoso vestido y se le veía feliz a pesar de todo lo que había estado ocurriendo.

-Toca tu querido... -dijo al niño que de inmediato tomo su lugar y comenzó a interpretar una dulce melodía.

Ella se levantó de su asiento y empezó a dar vueltas por el salón, a bailar con el aire... se sentía feliz incluso sin el Sr. Todd cerca, incluso, a pesar de que el llevaba varios días sin dirigirle una palabra ni una mirada siquiera.

Lo que ella no sabia era que el le observaba con atención desde el quicio de la puerta.

Sweeney miraba a la bailarina de papel que flotaba frente a el, que a pesar de todos los golpes que el se había encargado de darle en el alma no se había roto.

Sabia lo mucho que ella había sufrido a causa suya, conocía la frialdad de cu corazón y sabia que el era la escarcha que le ponía la piel tan pálida y fría.

Ella seguía bailando, con cada nota que Toby tocaba daba una alegre vuelta y pensaba en la forma en la que Sweeney le había envenenado el corazón, en las cosas de las que se había perdido durante los 15 años que lo espero, en el amor que había desperdiciado en el...

Y en ese momento de éxtasis y alegría frívola, ella decidió que ya no soportaría mas, que si era feliz aun cuando el no estaba con ella podría ser feliz siempre, sin el.. sin tener ese perfume a sangre... Eleanor Lovett ya no amaba a Sweeney Todd.

Y al mismo tiempo, el pensaba que los sueños de la panadera eran muy extraños, pero que aun así... estaba seguro de que la amaba.

**POISON - ALICE COOPER**

(El deseo de besar es más fuerte que el veneno)

Ella tenía las manos en la nuca del barbero, aprisionando sus labios contra los de ella. Una guerra fría ¿, sin tregua se libraba entre sus lenguas.

Ella lo derretía con esos pequeños suspiros que daba contra sus labios y lo impulsaba a morder su labio inferior, era una dulce batalla, estaban sedientos el uno del otro, no querían besarse, pero tampoco se separarían.

No sabían como había empezado eso, pero estaban disfrutándolo...

Aun así, querían amarse, pero tenían miedo, querían tocarse y sus sentidos les ordenaban detenerse, con todo eso ellos seguían, explorando sus bocas, bebiendo veneno directamente de los labios del otro.

Ella era veneno para el y el a su vez era veneno para ella. No querían tocarse, no querían verse, pero estaban unidos en un beso apasionado lleno de un misterioso sentimiento llamado: AMOR.

**ALLEINE ZU ZWEIT - LACRIMOSA**

**(+)Eleanor**

**(-)Sweeney**

+Una vez me amaste Sweeney ¿Qué te pasó?

-Fui un idiota, pero ahora se que más allá de la vida estas tu...

Solos o Unidos...

+La esperanza muere al último

-Siempre estuviste aquí, a pesar del miedo, a pesar de la tortura y el dolor... diste tu sangre por mi

+No necesito la vida si no es para vivirla contigo

Solos o Unidos...

Más allá de la luz, más allá de la vida, más allá de la verdad...

A través de la oscuridad de la noche, a través del océano

-Baila conmigo

+Baila conmigo, aun queda algo de nosotros, aun podemos salvarnos...

-Hay cosas que nunca mueren

+Moriría por ti

-El amor no muere, nosotros no moriremos

+Jure hacer lo que fuera necesario para salvarte

Solos o Unidos...

-El amor es de esas cosas que nunca mueren...

+Sobrevivió 15 años en mi

-Baila conmigo

+Baila conmigo

-No tengas miedo...

Más allá de la luz, de la verdad, de la mentira, más allá de la muerte, los amantes se dan otra oportunidad para entregar sus cuerpos en una danza que es diferente a todas...

**Bueno, REVIEW porfa :3 en verdad espero que comenten para que me ayuden a mejorar...**


End file.
